


Avenged

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harassment, NSFW, References to Drugs, avenged, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: A collection of dark stories about how far the RFA boys would go when they find out MC had a dark past...and what happens when that past comes to haunt their present.





	1. Jumin Han

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This series is dark and explores triggering topics. As a writer, I wanted to explore a darker theme and I would really love to know what you think about the following fics!
> 
> This series is also a collaboration! Yoosung was written by god7072therescue, and Zen and Saeran are both collabs <3 I will not post Yoosung's, you may check it out at:
> 
> https://god7072therescue.tumblr.com/post/168559656568/avenged
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you like it!

**Jumin**

  * She’s been acting distant lately
  * And Jumin is worried
  * Had he done something wrong? Was it because he was busy with work lately?
  * So he decided to work from home and make sure to spend more time with MC
  * Much to Assistant Kang’s dismay
  * And everything went back to normal
  * Whenever MC’s phone rings though, she tenses, the smile on her face wavering
  * She thought he didn’t notice
  * But when it comes to her, he notices _everything_
  * “Is anything the matter, MC?” he asks
  * Her smile would brighten and she would reassure him that everything is fine, that there was nothing to worry about
  * __Of course Jumin worried__
  * His wife was hiding something
  * Something that made her uncomfortable
  * He made sure to ask her bodyguards if there had been any signs of anyone bothering her but they said she hardly left the building
  * __But something wasn’t_ ** _right_**_
  * “MC, I really need to attend this meeting. But I’ll be home for lunch,” he says one morning, kissing her forehead
  * He hated leaving her when something obviously felt _wrong_
  * But his wife smiled and wrapped her arms around him
  * Holding him for a heartbeat longer than she usually did
  * “I love you, Jumin,” MC whispers to him
  * “I love you too, MC. Please wait for me, I’ll be home before you know it.”
  * She gives him a kiss on the lips and for some reason, he felt afraid
  * __Uneasy__
  * ****He should have listened to his instincts****
  * He shouldn’t have left her
  * As Jumin was about to close the business deal, Assistant Kang interrupts the meeting
  * Saying there’s a _family_ emergency
  * And Jumin pales
  * He quickly excuses himself from the meeting and goes outside
  * Where he listens as his head of security explains how Mrs. Han stepped into a black van and the van drove away
  * How they missed their chance to go after her because someone had punched a hole through their cars’ tires
  * How they couldn’t track her because she left her phone in the penthouse
  * “Sir, she left a note for you too.”
  * Jumin reaches out and grabs the note from his head of security
  * Anger coursing through his veins
  * Confusion clouding his mind
  * He unfolds the note and opens it and his heart stops
  * __“Jumin, please don’t look for me. I know I should have told you...but you’ll find everything you need to know in my phone. I’m so sorry, my love. Please forgive me._ ** _Please forget me._** _I will always have you in my heart.”__
  * “Get me Seven now.” Jumin practically screams at Assistant Kang as he strides toward the elevators
  * “Get all your best men _now_ ,” he says to the head of security
  * “Search every street, every building, every _corner_ of Korea for her. I don’t care if you need to call _every cop in the country_.”
  * ****“Find her.”****
  * “Mr. Han, I’ve already briefed Seven on the situation. He’s already searching for her.” Assistant Kang says
  * She was worried about MC too --after all, they were best friends
  * And MC getting into a van of some man?
  * That didn’t sound like her _at all_
  * MC was head over heels in love with her boss and she would never do anything so reckless without a reason
  * Someone was _definitely_ behind this
  * And Jaehee feels sorry for the poor soul who incurs the wrath of the most powerful man in South Korea



* * *

 

  * _“I found the van your security guy described. It’s headed to the outskirts of town, in the middle of nowhere.”_
  * “Jumin, I can only trace their location. I have no visual on what’s happening so hurry.”
  * “Thank you.” Jumin says as Saeyoung hacks the car and places the coordinates on the map
  * “Driver Kim, there’s no time to lose.”
  * They rush past the traffic, Assistant Kang staying behind to coordinate with the cops on which streets to close so Jumin would have a clear path
  * He’s trying to keep calm
  * But he’s going out of his mind with worry
  * His wife was out there with people he doesn’t know
  * She just wrote him a letter asking him to forget her
  * _How can he forget her when she was the only person he ever thinks about?_
  * Finally, he spots the entrance to a forest
  * And Jumin sees the tire tracks on the ground
  * And when they follow the tire tracks, he sees the van
  * _Oh God_
  * Jumin practically leaps out of the vehicle and runs to van
  * Because his MC was _screaming_
  * Screaming as two men held her down in the back of a van
  * Her legs dangling over the edge of the car as a man stands between her legs
  * Fidgeting with his pants
  * While two more watched and laughed
  * But when they heard the screech of Jumin’s car against the ground
  * They turned
  * And one man was met with the fist of Jumin Han
  * _“Fuck!” another screamed, running for the trees_
  * But his body was flung into the air as Driver Kim runs him over
  * Jumin doesn’t stop and heads for the man in front of her
  * _Between his wife’s legs_
  * The man tries to grab MC, to use her as a shield
  * **But Jumin will not let him touch her again**
  * He grabs the man by the collar of his shirt
  * And yanks the man down harshly
  * Smashing his knee against the man’s face
  * The two men in the van grab MC and one of them places his arm around her neck
  * _“Don’t come any closer or I’ll k--”_
  * He never gets to finish his sentence as a bullet soars through the air
  * And hits him right between the eyes
  * The man crumples to the floor as the other man raises his arms in surrender just as Jumin’s bodyguards rush to the scene
  * “MC,” Jumin says, reaching for his crying wife, who was curled into a ball, covering her chest because her top had been removed
  * Jumin takes off his coat and places it around his wife, carrying her into his arms
  * “MC, it’s alright now. You’re safe.”
  * He holds her close and rushes back to his car
  * “Mr. Han, what should we do about these men?” his head of security asks him
  * Jumin gives him a look
  * And the head of security’s lips form a tight line as he nods in understanding
  * “Very well, sir. We will wait for your orders.”
  * Jumin carefully places MC inside the car and follows after her, holding her in his arms once more where she sobs uncontrollably
  * _“Jumin, I’m so sorry.”_
  * She cries in his arms, her hands balled into his fists against his shirt
  * “Shh, it’s alright now. You’re safe. I won’t let them harm you ever again. Do you hurt anywhere? Do you want to go to a hospital?”
  * MC shakes her head
  * _“I want to go home.”_



* * *

 

  * Jumin stares at MC’s phone in his hands, a little afraid of what he would possibly find it in but knowing he has to look through it
  * He’s sitting beside their bed as she sleeps
  * They hadn’t spoken after he had brought her home, MC’s health and safety his top priority
  * She was exhausted after what she’d been through
  * And to be honest, Jumin could feel the adrenaline wearing off, exhaustion seeping into his body
  * But he needs to know what was in that phone
  * He keys in MC’s password and immediately the screen opens to the start of a conversation
  * ?: Hello, MC.
  * ?: Congrats on finally reaching the top of the social pyramid!
  * MC: Who is this?
  * ?: Oh man, I can’t believe you’ve forgotten about me already
  * ?: Would you like me to refresh your memory?
  * Jumin holds his breath as he scrolls down to a video
  * He glances at her sleeping form again and steps out of the room, not wanting to wake her up but needing to watch the video for himself as well
  * In the living room, his finger hovers over the video, his heart hammering against his chest
  * He clicks the video and watches
  * As MC’s face appears on the screen
  * She was blindfolded and tears were running down her face
  * _“And here we have our lovely MC! Smile for the camera, sweetie!”_
  * “Please, let me go!”
  * A hand appears and grabs her face and makes her face the camera
  * _“What’s the matter? Didn’t you say you loved me? Didn’t you say you would do anything for me?”_
  * MC sobs into the screen as she shakes her head
  * _“Not this. Please. I’m begging you. Don’t do this. **Please.** ”_
  * “Ah, fuck. I love it when women beg.”
  * A man appears on screen and starts kissing her and there’s an explosion of laughter through the speakers, along with MC’s muffled cries as she struggles to push away the man
  * But another man comes up behind up and holds her arms behind her back
  * A sickening feeling comes over Jumin as he watches the men rip off her clothing
  * Her screams fill his ears as they drag her to **the same fucking van**
  * And throw her across the floor
  * Clad only in her underwear
  * Her skin scraping against the rough surface
  * And she scrambles to back away from them but they pull her legs and drag her to the middle of the van, where **the same men proceed to hold her down**
  * And take off their clothes
  * All the while the cameraman zooms in on her terrified expression
  * Her cries of help and pleas of mercy ringing in Jumin’s ears
  * Then the camera shifts as one of the men reach out and take the camera
  * And another man is shown on the screen
  * _The man he kneed in the face_
  * “Anything you want to say to your fans who are watching?” the new cameraman asks, snickering
  * The man smirks
  * _“And now, gentlemen! Watch as my pure and innocent girlfriend screams for my cock!”_
  * Then he turns to MC, whose legs are held apart by two of the men
  * Jumin closes his eyes and turns away from the phone
  * But that doesn’t stop him from hearing her tortured screams
  * Her desperate pleas for him to stop
  * **_God_**
  * _**Why?**_
  * _**How could you do this to her?**_
  * For half an hour, Jumin agonizingly watches as the five men have their way with MC
  * His tears fall to the floor, his heart shattering
  * **His blood boiling**
  * _God_
  * How could she have kept this from him?
  * As the video ends, he scrolls down to read the rest of the messages
  * MC: LEAVE ME ALONE
  * ?: I did. And look where you are now. In the arms of the richest man in the country. You’re a real piece of work, MC
  * MC: Don’t bring him into this.
  * ?: Aww how sweet. Remember how you used to care about me that much too?
  * MC: FUCK YOU
  * ?: Would you like to fuck me again, MC?
  * ?: Because I want to fuck you again.
  * ?: MC you better not fucking ignore me.
  * ?: Or else your husband will be sorry.
  * MC: What do you want?
  * ?: Money.
  * ?: And you.
  * ?: I want you back.
  * MC: Not going to happen.
  * ?: You’re going to make it fucking happen or the whole world will see this video. They will see how much of a whore Mrs. Han is.
  * ?: Do you want that, MC? Because all I have to do is hit send and everyone will be able to watch your little porno.
  * ?: **Including Jumin Han.**
  * MC: How much do you want?
  * ?: $10,000,000.
  * MC: I don’t have that much money.
  * ?: Your husband does.
  * ?: Make it happen, MC. Make it happen or I will ruin your husband.
  * The next few messages were instructions on where and when to meet
  * _What MC should wear_
  * Jumin closes his eyes and grips his hair in his hands
  * How could he let this happen?
  * **How could MC not have told him?**
  * How could he not have known about this ex-boyfriend of hers?
  * _How could she still be so kind and loving after all that?_
  * He runs his hand down his face, wiping his tears and getting his phone
  * **He dials the number of a friend, a man he can trust**
  * Because he would need him to stay with MC for a while



* * *

  * The man is strapped to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse outside of town
  * One of Jumin’s purchases that his father thought was a waste of money
  * **But Jumin was glad he bought this place**
  * He watches in the dark as the man --MC’s ex-boyfriend --struggles against his bonds, grunting in pain when the rope cuts into his wrists
  * The man has been there for at least 6 hours now
  * **6 hours since he dared lay a finger on Jumin’s precious wife**
  * Jumin finally decides to step forward and the man’s head turns at the sound of his footsteps
  * “Who’s there?” he croaks out
  * Jumin steps into the light and he sees the man get even paler
  * “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself.” Jumin says
  * “My name is Jumin Han.”
  * “I believe you’re the man who intended to violate my wife.”
  * “Ah, I’m sorry.”
  * **“Who _violated_ her before and intended to re-enact the same scenario.”**
  * Slowly, he folds up the sleeves of his polo
  * “I take these matters very seriously,” he says in a low voice
  * “I do not do things half-heartedly. I want you to know that I fully intend to make you suffer to the best of my abilities.”
  * “You have the chosen the wrong man to turn into your enemy.”
  * **“You should’ve thought twice before hurting her.”**
  * “You shouldn’t even be allowed to breathe the same _air_ as her.”
  * “If you presume that I will show you mercy.”
  * **“Let me assure you that I will not.”**
  * Slowly, he takes huge, ornately decorated rings from his pockets and slips them on his fingers
  * _“Come on, man. You can’t do this.”_
  * “I saw the video,” Jumin says, as though he didn’t hear the man pleading with him
  * “How _dare_ you touch her.” Jumin says, leaning close to the man, all the rings placed on his fingers
  * “How _dare_ you force yourself upon her -- _you and your buddies_. **How dare you do that to a woman.** ”
  * The man loses his bravado and shrinks back in fear at Jumin’s cold piercing gaze
  * _“Your cronies already beat us up, man. You don’t have to do this.”_
  * “On the contrary,” Jumin replies, straightening as he flexes his fingers. “I’ve just set my mind into ridding the world of vermin such as yourself.”
  * **“Men who _enjoy_ raping women. Hurting them.”**
  * **“You shouldn’t be allowed to run free. Not just for MC, but for all the women in this planet.”**
  * **“Scum like you do not deserve to live.”**
  * “You have approximately one hour left to live.”
  * **“I am here to ensure that you suffer for the next 60 minutes.”**
  * “Starting _now_ ,” he snarls, reeling back his arm and punching the man across the face



* * *

 

  * The ex opens his eyes with great difficulty
  * His entire face is swollen
  * Beaten and bloody from Jumin Han’s rage
  * He hisses in pain as he opens his eyes wider, taking in his surroundings
  * __He can’t move his hands__
  * _Oh God_
  * His hands were taped to the steering wheel of the van
  * And his foot was taped to the gas pedal
  * The car was slowly edging towards the cliff
  * __“Help me!”__
  * Behind him, he could hear his friends stirring
  * And then all of them were screaming, trying to get themselves out of the van
  * But all the doors were welded shut
  * The men screamed as they watched the car moving closer and closer to the edge of the cliff
  * Below them, the sea raged furiously, as if it was impatient to swallow them up
  * Jumin Han’s head of security stood beside him, watching the scene unfold in front of them
  * He watched as Jumin Han stared at the van with his intense gaze, eyes devoid of emotion
  * His boss’ arms were crossed, but he could see the bruised and bloody knuckles of Jumin from where the rings had cut into his skin upon impact with the other man’s face
  * They could hear the screams of the men who had tried to...God
  * Mrs. Han didn’t deserve that
  * She was the sweetest, _nicest_ person in the planet
  * As the car teeters off the cliff, the head of security watches his boss’ face for any signs of remorse or anger or guilt --maybe even satisfaction
  * But Jumin Han’s face remained blank
  * He didn’t even _blink_ as the truck fell off the cliff and crashed into the sea beneath them
  * He simply turned around and walked back to his car without saying a word
  * And the head of security didn’t know whether to fear the man or whether his respect for the man grew
  * Because he had a wife and daughter too
  * And the thought of those men roaming the same streets with his family…
  * He had to thank Jumin Han someday



* * *

 

  * “Did you give him hell?”
  * Jumin looks at the man he had called to keep MC company --the man he trusted would keep her safe should anybody try to infiltrate his home
  * Jumin merely raises his bandaged hands and Zen gives him a small smile
  * “I would have loved to get some punches in too. I have to say though, I’m surprised you really went through with it. I never thought you had it in you to...you know. But I’m glad those fuckers are off the streets. I can’t believe they did that to MC.” Zen tells Jumin, his fists clenched
  * “How is she?” Jumin asks quietly
  * Zen frowns as he grabs his jacket
  * “Well, she’s awake. She said she wanted to take a bath. I tried speaking to her...but she wants to see her husband first.” Zen replies, laying a hand on Jumin’s shoulder and squeezing gently
  * He gives his friend a reassuring smile
  * “It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this. The RFA’s always here for you guys, okay?”
  * “Take care of her, Jumin.”
  * The actor leaves and Jumin heads to their bedroom, tired but anxious to see his wife as well
  * He enters their room and heads for the bathroom
  * He knocks on the door softly
  * “MC, it’s me. May I enter?”
  * He hears her soft reply and slowly he opens the door
  * She’s sitting inside the tub, her hair piled atop her head, her eyes downcast --red-rimmed and puffy from crying
  * And yet to him, she was still the most beautiful woman
  * He walks over to her and sits on the ground beside the tub, facing her
  * His calculating gaze doesn’t miss the scratches and bruises on her shoulders
  * The rest of her body is submerged in the water, but Jumin makes a mental note to try to convince her to see a doctor after her bath
  * “My love, I am so sorry.”
  * MC’s eye flick to him nervously, like a wounded animal and Jumin reaches out slowly, his fingers brushing against her cheek
  * “I should have known. I should have protected you.”
  * “You did,” MC says softly, her voice shaking
  * Jumin shakes his head
  * “It’s not enough. You shouldn’t have gone through that. I failed you. I’m so sorry.”
  * He strokes her cheek gently and MC’s eyes fill with tears
  * “But I need to know,” Jumin continues, his own heart breaking
  * “I need to know why you went there.”
  * “I need to know why you didn’t seek my help.”
  * “Why you didn’t tell me about your past.”
  * ****“Why you nearly left me.”****
  * Tears spill from her eyes as she holds his hand on her cheek
  * She feels the bandages on his hands and she knows
  * ****She knows her husband already took care of that horrible man****
  * And while it was _wrong_ to take justice into your own hands…
  * She felt _relieved_
  * “Oh Jumin,” she says, wiping her tears with her other hand
  * “I don’t know where to start.”
  * “If you’ve seen the video on my phone, then you already know about my past.”
  * “I didn’t tell you because **I was ashamed**. I was afraid you’d change your mind about me.”
  * “I never filed a case against them because I knew they had that video. And it was always the one thing that kept me from fighting back.”
  * “I didn’t want...I _don’t_ want the world to see me like that.”
  * ****“As the woman who got gang-raped by her boyfriend and his buddies.”****
  * “Not everyone is as nice as you,” she whispers
  * “Not everyone will see me as the victim. Some men might’ve harassed me even more if that video had leaked.”
  * ****“And I was so scared.”****
  * “That was years ago. I moved away from there and I met you. And I never wanted anybody to know about my past.”
  * “ _Especially_ you, Jumin.”
  * “When he threatened to leak the video now...I was _terrified_.”
  * She lifts her eyes and meets her husband’s gaze
  * “The whole world watches your every move,” she says. “Even now, your business associates are confused as to why you chose me to become your wife. They think I’m only here to steal your money.”
  * Jumin opens his mouth but MC moves the hand that was on her cheek and she presses her lips against his hand
  * “You and I both know it’s not true,” she whispers. “But that didn’t stop some of your business partners from doubting you. They thought I would steal the money they invested in you _eventually_.”
  * “I see you work hard every day, Jumin. You pour your heart into your work and I love you for that.”
  * “But I didn’t want to cause you anymore trouble. If that video had leaked...Jumin, it would’ve been a terrible blow to C&R’s image.”
  * “I can’t even _imagine_ what your partners would have thought.”
  * “I couldn’t let all your hard work go down the drain.”
  * “So I --”
  * “You thought the solution was to confront the man _alone_?”
  * MC bites her lip as her husband’s eyes blaze with a quiet anger
  * Jumin stands and places his hands on either sides of the tub, leaning close to his wife
  * This woman
  * __This woman__
  * Instead of caring for her own well-being at a time like this
  * __She was still thinking of him__
  * And he didn’t know whether he wanted to lecture her
  * Or if he fell even more in-love with this reckless woman
  * “How could you even think about C&R at a time like that?” he asks quietly, trying to keep his emotions at bay
  * “Haven’t I told you to always put yourself above everyone else?”
  * He rests his forehead against hers and closes his eyes
  * “I could lose everything in the world -- _everything I have_ \--and still be the happiest man in the world.”
  * “As long as I have you, I’ll be happy.”
  * “I will face any storm with you, MC.”
  * ****“I will shield you from it.”****
  * “Please... _please_ keep that in mind.”
  * “When I saw those men...I nearly forgot that I was a man. I felt more like an animal who was ready to rip apart those foul creatures with my bare hands.”
  * “...I guess Zen is right. All men are wolves.”
  * MC lets out a soft chuckle despite the tears flowing down her face
  * “Jumin...I’m so sorry,” she whispers
  * Jumin leans down and kisses her, feeling her soft lips against his own
  * “I don’t love you any less, MC,” he tells her
  * “I love you even more for being such a strong woman despite that ordeal. You stayed kind and you saved me...I’m glad I was able to save you this time.”
  * ****“Let me be strong for you now.”****
  * “Promise me you’ll never do anything as reckless as that again.”
  * ****“Promise me you’ll rely on me.”****
  * “I will not fail you, my love. I will always _always_ do everything in my power to protect you and provide you with the best.”
  * __“I promise, Jumin.”__
  * He holds her close, not caring if he got wet
  * At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be with his wife
  * They’ve both had a long day and they both went through a horrible ordeal
  * But he knew that they would be able to heal and put this behind them
  * ****Together****



* * *

 

******[Commissions](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)** ** **

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hyun Ryu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written in collaboration with @god7072therescue (tumblr)! We hope you enjoy!

**Zen**

  * He’s always been open to her about his past relationships
  * He didn’t want her to have any doubts or insecurities and he wanted to reassure her that he was in this relationship for good
  * That she was the only woman he will ever love
  * And MC knew that
  * She knew how much this man loved her and cherished her
  * He would do anything to make her happy
  * But she couldn’t bring herself to tell him about her past
  * __Her ex_ , to be exact_
  * Those were memories she was ready to bury in her past if she could
  * But it looked as if her ex wouldn’t _let_ her
  * Zen didn’t notice her acting differently at first
  * How could he?
  * He was in literal bliss just having her by his side
  * He thought that her being extra clingy was just her excitement to be with him
  * He thought that her waiting to leave the house until he could walk her places was her wanting to spend more time with him
  * He thought her wanting to stay the night with him was her just being adorably attached to him
  * _He thought_
  * But he had never been so wrong in his life
  * The first red flag to him was exactly how paranoid MC had been for the past few weeks
  * If they went out in public, she was always the first to go down their usual checklist
  * Face mask? Check. Hat? Check. Umbrella? Check.
  * Zen just thought she was being a supportive girlfriend
  * So they could hide from his fans together
  * Him and his MC against the world~
  * ****Wrong****
  * It was then that she started to want to stay home 
  * She would call into work a lot saying she was sick
  * But she looked perfectly fine to Zen 
  * What was happening at work that she felt like she couldn’t tell him? 
  * Why was she so _scared?_
  * Any time he mentioned her work absences to her, she just said that she truly wasn’t feeling well 
  * It was when she had not been back to her apartment in _weeks_
  * He knew there was something seriously wrong 
  * He had seen a man threaten MC’s life and she just bit the hell out of him 
  * No trace of fear on her face 
  * What was scaring her to the point that she refused to go to work? 
  * That the mere thought of going made her tremble in fear? 
  * Zen needed answers 
  * And he was going to find them.



* * *

 

  * Zen decided to take his bike out of storage ~~again~~ so he could quickly go to MC’s apartment.
  * This is where she lived before she went to Rika’s apartment
  * It was a small apartment, not in the best neighborhood
  * But hey, Zen remembers those days
  * He remembers barely being able to pay for rent
  * He remembers having to cover his ears with a pillow to block out the sounds of his obnoxious neighbors.
  * He remembers that he was never able to take a hot shower
  * _The things he did to obtain his dream_
  * He parks his bike before sliding his helmet off to get a better look at the building
  * Come to think of it, MC had always avoided bringing Zen to her apartment
  * She always went to his                                                                              
  * _Was she ashamed to show him?_
  * God, he hoped not.
  * He enters the building and walks up the dimly lit stairway towards her apartment door
  * He doesn’t see anything unusual with the door until he noticed that the door is cracked open
  * What the _fuck?_
  * He quickly pushes the door open and rushes inside so he can see if the person responsible for this is still in the apartment
  * But he is met with _rose petals?_
  * They are covering the hallway floor as he enters the apartment
  * He flips on the light switch so he can get a better look
  * And his blood runs _cold_
  * There are pictures scattered _everywhere_
  * On the floor, on the walls, _on the bed_
  * They were all polaroid photos, each one with handwritten scribbles
  * Zen steps into the room and bends down, picking up the closest photo
  * It was a selfie of MC and a man
  * They were both smiling happily and beneath it were the words _“Our first date”_
  * One by one, he picks up the photos, each one showing a happy couple, each one labelled with a date and a place
  * But when he gets to the photos on the wall, a chill runs down his spine
  * Because they were all candid photos of MC
  * MC laughing with her friends after work
  * _“Her smile is so beautiful.”_
  * MC sitting in the train, looking at her phone
  * _“She’s not texting me. Who is she texting?””_
  * **MC sleeping**
  * _“She is my angel.”_
  * **MC changing**
  * _“I love the feel of her soft skin beneath my fingers.”_
  * Zen takes a shaky breath, barely managing to control his anger
  * What the fuck was this?
  * Why the fuck would anybody _do_ this?
  * This was too much; the small apartment was littered with so many photos
  * But it’s when Zen turns to the bed and sees the photos scattered on the sheets and pillows that he loses it
  * There, right in front of him, was a photo of MC
  * A piece of cloth tied around her mouth, clenched between her teeth
  * Her hands were tied in front of her, bound together with tape
  * He could see the _terror_ in her eyes
  * _“She’s so beautiful like this.”_
  * Another photo showed her hands tied to the bedpost, her naked chest the focal point of the shot
  * _“My MC is perfect.”_
  * Another photo, a shot taken from above
  * The photographer had to be hovering above her to take that shot
  * Her head was turned away, tears streaming down her face
  * He could see her naked body full of bruises
  * The muscles in her thighs looked strained _, as though her legs were spread and tied apart_
  * And...oh God
  * **Zen drops the photo, the image of MC’s tortured expression as she was raped now embedded into his mind**
  * _“She’s so happy. I’m so happy. She’s so warm and inviting.”_
  * Zen could feel the bile rising in his throat
  * His hands were shaking because as he looked at the photo, with that ~~man~~ _animal of top of her_
  * Her focus was directed straight towards the camera
  * Tears were streaming down her face as a cry for help
  * _Zen was not there to save her_
  * He swore that he would protect her
  * He could feel his disgust quickly turn into rage as he continues to look around her small apartment
  * This animal was going to fucking _pay_ for what he had done to MC
  * With new found adrenaline pumping through his veins, Zen left the apartment
  * He drove like a bat out of hell to his own apartment
  * Where MC was
  * He needed to be beside her to make her feel safe
  * **Protected**
  * That was the only concern in his mind.
  * But he was going to find this sick fuck 
  * ...and maybe call a few of his friends when he got the chance.



* * *

 

  * Zen hastily parks his bike as he arrives to the apartment
  * He feels jittery because of the amount of anger that was building up from what he had just seen
  * He continues to pick up his pace until he is just sprinting to his apartment
  * For some reason, he felt like something was off
  * Like the mother fucker was _near_
  * Zen nearly breaks his own door down but stops dead in his tracks as he notices a box on his door step
  * On the lid it said, “ To whomever this may concern.”
  * With the _same fucking handwriting_
  * Zen picks up the box and shakes it to see if he could guess what was inside.
  * He just heard papers shuffling
  * He almost takes it down stairs to the dumpster
  * And sets it on fire
  * But he just stares at the box in his hands before he walks down the hall to sit on a nearby bench
  * He sets it beside him and pinches the bridge of his nose
  * He’s trying to calm himself down
  * But it was becoming harder and harder to contain
  * He could feel his past self reaching the surface
  * But he shoves that shit **down**
  * He knew that when he walked through that door, he needed to be level headed
  * He didn’t want to scare her even _further_
  * So he determines that he would have to curb the animosity for at least a few hours
  * No matter what was in that box.
  * He glares at the offending object then he rips the lid off of it
  * And his eyes widen
  * Because there were more pictures
  * But it was if the two of _them_
  * Pictures of him and MC
  * But in every single photo, Zen’s face is scratched out
  * Going on dates, sneaking around his fans
  * Cooking in his kitchen
  * _How in the hell does he have those?_
  * Pictures of the two of them **changing**
  * The fucker had hid in his cabinet under his **dresser**
  * _Pictures of the two of them making love_
  * _“But why MC?”_
  * _“I love you!”_
  * _“I cherish you!”_
  * _“You are my world!”_
  * _“You are my **life!”**_
  * The handwriting along the pictures were getting sloppier and bolder the further into the box
  * “ ** _You are mine, MC”_**
  * **_“What does he have that I don’t?”_**
  * **_“Do I need to prove to you again how much I LOVE YOU?”_**
  * Zen slams the lid back into the box, breathing heavily as his mind races
  * “I am going to kill him. I am going to _kill him.”_
  * He picks up the box and walks to his apartment so he can finally face MC.
  * He pushes open the door, but he hears nothing but silence.
  * His blood is pounding as he continues to walk slowly throughout the apartment
  * Relief flows through him when he hears the shower in their bathroom running.
  * He sets the box beside the bed then he sits down so he can wait on you.
  * He looks around the room to see if there is any sign of the sick fuck but he sees nothing
  * Until he looks at their dresser
  * His eyes freeze on the bold, black writing sprawled across the mirror.
  * “MC, will you marry me?”
  * This sick fuck must be _joking_
  * Zen rises to his feet as he takes a closer look
  * He runs a finger across the writing and is smears
  * This was _recent_
  * **The fucker was just here.**



* * *

  * MC could feel her nerves acting up ever since Zen had left the apartment
  * It felt like he was always watching her
  * Taunting her
  * Watching her
  * Following her
  * She steps out of the shower, wrapping the towel tightly around her chest
  * She always felt vulnerable when she was alone
  * She sets her towel aside so she can slide on her underwear
  * Just as she finishes clasping her bra, she hears a loud crash come from the bedroom
  * She jumps and lets out a startled yelp
  * _Oh my god, he’s here_
  * MC scurries to the corner of the bathroom and grabs a razor because it was the nearest object near 
  * Oh no, not again, please not _here_
  * She begins to panic as she sees the knob turning even though she knows she locked it
  * It was only a matter of time before he kicked the door down
  * Her hands are trembling as she holds the razor out in front of her for protection
  * She needs to stay safe until Zen could get back 
  * She needs to for _him_



* * *

  * Zen was so consumed with rage, he punched the mirror without much thought
  * But he is automatically brought to his senses when he hears a yelp come from their bathroom
  * He staggers away from the mirror as he stares down at the blood dripping from his fingers onto the floor  
  * The fragments are spread out across the ground at his feet
  * He slowly walks over to the bathroom door and tries to twist the knob so he can reassure her that it is him
  * But he stops when he hears a muffled cry from inside the bathroom
  * _Oh god …_
  * His heart is breaking as he hears that sound 
  * “MC? It’s me, babe.” 
  * Zen could hear an object drop to the ground as soon as he finished his sentence 
  * A few moments later, the door swings open to reveal MC only in her underwear 
  * Zen lurches forward to wrap her in his arms because he could tell that she is _terrified_
  * Her hair is wet, but he doesn’t care
  * All he is concerned about right now is making her feel safe again
  * His eyes could see the razor on the ground behind MC 
  * MC is sobbing uncontrollably into his chest 
  * He didn’t know what to do 
  * How do you comfort a woman who is going through _this?_
  * So he just acts on his instincts 
  * He picks her up in his arms 
  * She instantly wraps her legs around his waist and buries her face into his neck 
  * She latches onto him like her life _depends on it_
  * He walks over to his dresser and rifles through their drawers with one hand as he continues to hold her with the other 
  * Thank god she doesn’t see the damage Zen has done
  * He finds some of MC’s favorite comfortable clothes then walks back into the bathroom 
  * Because he didn’t want there to be a fucking _chance_ that mother fucker could see her 
  * Her sobs have quieted down to small sniffles as he sets her down gently 
  * He carefully wipes the tears from her cheeks before he slides the shirt over her head then he helps her pull up her sweat pants
  * After she is dressed he picks her back up and goes to his closet to grab her shoes 
  * He sets her on the bed so he can put her shoes on for her
  * MC has never felt this loved in her _life_
  * She tries to contain the tears that were already threatening to spill over because she knew that he knew 
  * But he cared about her first 
  * He didn’t push the subject 
  * He didn’t ask a million questions
  * He just wanted to see her feeling better 
  * After he is done putting on her shoes he picks her up once again and carries her outside to his bike 
  * He needed to get her away from there 
  * At least until their home was safe again
  * MC asks no questions as he carefully sits her on his bike
  * She looks up to his face as he places his helmet on her 
  * She could see the simmering anger behind his eyes 
  * She lightly places a hand on his cheek
  * This causes him to unclench his jaw and soften his eyes as he looks down at her 
  * He lightly kisses her palm before he gets on the bike 
  * Once he feels her arms wrap around his waist he pulls out of the parking lot 
  * He needed to bring her somewhere safe 
  * Somewhere he knew that he could trust 
  * Because he was about to go hunt this sick mother fucker _down_



* * *

 

  * _Zen watches as the man slowly starts to regain his consciousness_
  * He’s straddling a chair, glaring at the man in front of him on the ground
  * After dropping MC off, he enlisted Saeyoung’s help into tracking the bastard
  * And he found the man lurking around a sex shop
  * **Buying handcuffs and leather straps**
  * **Clothes in MC’s size**
  * And he felt his anger spike
  * But he waited
  * He waited outside, in an alley across the shop
  * He couldn’t be recognized so he hid his hair under a cap
  * Keeping his head low
  * And when the man came out of the shop, Zen’s eyes darted to the man on the motorcycle across the street and he nods
  * His old friends made sure to tail the man and nab him as soon as they got the chance
  * **There were no witnesses**
  * Even if there were, they knew the gang well enough to steer clear and keep their heads down
  * Now, he stares at the man in disgust, hatred in his crimson eyes as the man lifts his eyes and meets his gaze
  * And the fucker _smiles_
  * _“Why, if it isn’t Zen.”_
  * _“Tell me, has she realized her mistakes? Has she finally left you to come back into my arms?”_
  * “You sick fuck,” the actor snarls, getting up from his seat
  * **“I saw the photos. All of them.”**
  * **“You fucking _rapist_. How _dare_ you!”**
  * “She is the most wonderful person in the world and _you fucking forced yourself on her!”_
  * Unable to hold back his anger, Zen lurches forward and his boot collides with the man’s stomach, earning a loud cry from the man
  * “You’re delusional to think she would ever go back to you,” Zen snaps
  * He leans down and grabs the man by the hair, yanking on it harshly to tilt the man’s head up to face him
  * **“MC is my _everything_.”**
  * **“You made her _cry_. You made her _suffer_.”**
  * “You are the biggest fucking dumbass to think I would let you get away with everything you’ve done to her.”
  * He reels back his arm and punches him in the face, hearing the satisfying _crunch_ of his nose
  * He drops the man to the ground and turns away, heading back to his chair when he freezes, every muscle in his body tensing
  * Because the fucker was _laughing_
  * _“She was crying that night too.”_
  * _**“That night we made love.”**_
  * _“But she was crying because she loved my cock.”_
  * _“She never cried for your cock, Zen.”_
  * _**“She belongs to me.”**_
  * Zen is shaking
  * _**In anger**_
  * Silently he walks forward and his hand grips the familiar handle
  * _It’s been so long_
  * _But he falls back into his younger days_
  * **When he belonged to this gang**
  * And Zen turns back and walks toward him menacingly
  * He stands towering over the man so he can glare deep into his eyes to show who is in power
  * Zen does not look away, he doesn’t _blink_ , until the man slowly loses the demented grin 
  * As the man loses his facade of confidence, Zen begins to smirk
  * There is a fire behind Zen’s eyes that his gang has never seen before
  * Then he grips the handle with both hands and swings his metal bat as hard as he could across the man’s face



* * *

 

  * He couldn’t be prouder of this boy
  * The gang leader watches from the back of the room as Hyun Ryu --or Zen, the name he goes by nowadays --beats the _hell_ out of the bastard
  * When Hyun contacted him, he had to admit he was a bit shocked
  * The boy had made a name for himself and he was happy for Hyun
  * Hyun was hardworking and the gang leader used to give him shit whenever Hyun talked about wanting to become one of those pretty boys who sang and danced on stage
  * When he left the gang, he said, “Just you wait. My name is going to be on everyone’s lips in the next years.”
  * And God dammit --the boy made good on his promise
  * But when Hyun told him what happened to his girlfriend
  * Well _damn_
  * Their gang stole shit
  * They occasionally beat people up
  * But _rape_
  * __FUCK__
  * That was one thing the gang leader would not tolerate
  * __He would not let this fucker see the light of day again__
  * But for now he watches quietly as Zen smacks the bastard with his bat
  * Over and over
  * The screams echoing around the room
  * New blood splatters adding to the dry ones on the wooden floorboards
  * And he smiles
  * If only Hyun would reconsider returning to the gang
  * But he knew it would be futile to try to convince him to come back
  * The way he spoke about his current girlfriend
  * ****He sounded like a man in-love****
  * **A man hell bent on revenge**
  * **This woman** ** _changed_** **him**
  * And he respected that
  * The gang leaders waits
  * He waits for Hyun Ryu to empty his rage
  * And when the actor is done
  * ****He would love to take over and give that little shit a taste of his rage as well****



* * *

 

 

  * Zen’s hands are shaking
  * He’s out of breath
  * He drops the bat that he’s gripping to the ground as he stares down at the bloodied man
  * He is barely breathing
  * There is blood covering the floor and his bat
  * He looks up to see his former gang leader to be smirking at him in approval
  * The man is unconscious but still breathing
  * ****Still alive****
  * “Hyun, we’ll take it from here,” the gang leader says, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him a firm squeeze
  * “Go home, brother.”
  * “She needs you.”
  * Zen nods and gives the man a firm hug
  * “Hyung, thank you,” Zen says
  * The gang leader chuckles
  * “Anytime, brother. Anytime.”
  * “You won’t have to worry about this scumbag anymore.”
  * So Zen leaves
  * He changes out of his bloodied clothes and washes the blood away from his hands and arms
  * The loud cries and whimpers of the man still echoing in the room
  * He steps out of the old diner and shuts the door behind him
  * It’s pretty far from the city and the road leading to the diner was uneven and unused
  * So nobody went there
  * ****Nobody would hear the screams****
  * Zen gets on his motorcycle and rushes back to the city, the weight of his stress from the ex finally lifted off his shoulders the further he was from the diner
  * He pulls into Saeyoung’s driveway and the doors unlock automatically for him
  * Zen takes a deep breath and goes in
  * And is immediately greeted by a small figure throwing her arms around him, holding him tightly
  * MC buries her face against his chest and holds him closer and Zen lays a hand on her head, the other hand going around her as he pulls her in for a hug
  * “I was so worried,” MC whispers, her voice shaky
  * Zen kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair, feeling her body shaking against his body
  * “I’m here now, MC,” he tells her soothingly, calming her with his gentle strokes
  * He looks up and sees Saeran looking at them from the other end of the room, leaning against the wall
  * Saeran raises one eyebrow and Zen nods subtly; no words were needed, the younger twin knows the actor wouldn’t let that sick ex boyfriend live for another day, not after what he’d done to MC
  * Saeran pushes himself off the wall and calls for his brother, who brings over MC’s belongings
  * “You want a ride home, Zen?” Saeyoung offers
  * Zen politely declines and soon, they were riding his bike, heading back to their home
  * Which was, surprisingly clean, the mirror he had shattered replaced as though nothing had happened
  * Zen has a hunch a certain raven haired man was involved but he didn’t ask any questions, focusing instead on the woman beside him
  * “Are you hungry, Jagi?” He asks, putting down her things on the couch
  * But MC reaches out and grabs his hands, trailing her fingers on his bruised knuckles
  * “Hyun, you’re hurt,” she whispers, leading him towards their bedroom
  * Zen follows her silently, wanting to tell her he was okay but the truth was, he wasn’t
  * ****His heart is still breaking****
  * The bastard is probably dead by now, but the scars he had left on MC are still here
  * MC directs him to sit on the bed as she gets the first aid kit, then she sits next to him
  * She bandages his hands
  * But he could see her own hands shaking
  * And he closes his fingers around her small hands
  * “Jagi,” he says softly. “It’s okay now. You’re safe.”
  * Tears spring to her eyes and she looks up and meets his crimson gaze
  * “You’re not disgusted by me?” She asks quietly, fear written all over her face
  * ****“MC, of course not.”****
  * Horrified that she’d been thinking he would hate her after he found out, he quickly takes both her hands in his, kissing her fingers
  * “I love you, MC.”
  * “I _wish_ I could go back in time and save you.”
  * “I _wish_ you didn’t have to go through that.”
  * “I should have been there, babe,” he whispers, eyes shining with tears
  * ****“But don’t think any less of yourself, please.”****
  * **“It wasn’t your fault.”**
  * **“You are beautiful inside and out, MC.”**
  * **“Knowing about the horrible thing you’ve been through does not make me love you less.”**
  * **“I love you more because of your strength.”**
  * Then he places her hand on his cheek, holding her gaze
  * “I’m the luckiest man on earth to have you in my life.”
  * “ _This_ \-- _me_ \--I’m all yours, MC,” he tells her
  * Then he places her hand over his chest, right on top of his heart
  * She feels his strong and fast heartbeats underneath her fingers
  * “My heart belongs to you, MC. It’s yours. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you.”
  * “So please, trust me”
  * ****“Share your worries, your fears, your heartaches.”****
  * **“I am here for you.”**
  * **“I will** ** _always_** **be here for you, Jagiya.”**
  * **“I will always be your knight in shining armor.”**
  * MC is sniffing as tears flow down her cheeks and Zen gives her a small smile as tears slip down his face as well
  * She throws her arms around him and Zen hugs her fiercely
  * He’s never loved anyone as much as he loved this woman
  * And he would be willing to do _anything_ for her
  * For now, he would be strong for her
  * He will love her and cherish her even more to ease her insecurities and doubts
  * He never wants her to feel as though he sees her differently because of her past
  * ****Because he doesn’t****
  * She is the same woman he loves
  * She is the same woman he wants to spend every day loving
  * ****She is still his MC****
  * And nothing will ever stop him from protecting her and loving her for the rest of his life



* * *

 

 

******[Commissions](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)** ** **


End file.
